


Tongue Boy

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is suddenly taking charge and Brian loves it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, later2nite!

"How did the test go?" Brian smiled at Justin.

"Nailed it. How did the pitch go?"

"Nailed it." 

"Did they like the colors?" Justin sounded a bit worried.

"Loved them."

They grinned at each other before Justin hurried back behind the counter and Brian joined the boys in the booth.

"What was that about?" Michael asked.

"Justin studied for a test last night at the loft and I worked on a pitch. I had trouble with some colors so he helped me out for a couple of hours."

Ten minutes later Justin delivered their plates and sat down to eat with them.

"You coming to Babylon tonight?" Emmett asked, running his hand through Justin's hair. Everyone noticed when Brian shot a death glare in his direction.

"No, I can't. I need to save up some money for school stuff, which means I can't spend it on Babylon. I really need some new clothes, too."

"Why don't you just let Brian pay for what you need?"

"No, Michael, that wouldn't be right." Justin blushed. "I need to earn my own money."

"Oh, come on. We all know that you are well aware of the fact that Brian's rich."

Emmett and Ted stared at Michael in disbelief.

Justin blushed all over again but this time his eyes turned into steel. "That's not why I am... Brian, I would never..."

Brian pushed his forehead against Justin's. "I know, Justin. Okay? I know." 

Justin relaxed and leaned into Brian. When Brian whispered something into his ear Justin laughed and went back into the kitchen. 

Three minutes later Justin joined Brian in the diner's bathroom. He dragged him into the nearest stall and opened Brian's pants while licking at his neck. Then he shoved his tongue into Brian's mouth. 

"Hey, take it easy. I'm not going anywhere."

"Can't wait. I need to taste you." 

Brian's arms fell to his sides and he let Justin do whatever he wanted to do with him. Justin opened Brian's shirt and ran his tongue over his nipples before biting at them. Brian moaned and leaned against the wall. Justin continued to run his hands all over Brian's chest while pushing his hard on against Brian's leg.

Brian felt Justin taking a hold of his hips and trying to turn him around. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up and turn around."

'Okay. New, hot side of Justin,' Brian thought while actually turning around, his pants falling to his ankles.

Justin knelt behind Brian and started to rub his ass cheeks and lick down his crack, making him very wet. Brian turned his head and looked down when Justin looked up, their eyes locking while Justin slowly parted Brian's cheeks and lapped at his hole. Brian began to protest, but fuck, it felt good.

Brian bent over slightly to give Justin better access and growled deeply in his chest when Justin pushed his tongue inside of him. Justin pulled back and did it again and again until Brian couldn't take it anymore, jacking himself off in rhythm with Justin's moves. Brian sighed when he came, his cum shooting against the wall. 

Justin stood up and Brian turned around and took him into his arms. Justin's tongue found Brian's mouth again and Brian tasted himself on it. Justin opened his pants and took out his cock. It was hard and wet and he ground against Brian's leg and came in no time. 

"Sorry for that," Justin said with a smile, wiping his cum off of Brian's leg with a paper towel. "I need to get back. Later." 

Brian shook his head and watched Justin's back as he headed out to the diner. He felt like he had been hit by a tornado but he had enjoyed every second of it.

\-----------------

"Honeycutt, wait up! I need you to do me a favor." 

"What do you want, Kinney?" Emmett sounded nothing but happy. 

"Stop being a twat and listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes, Brian, I'm listening," Emmett sighed.

"I need you to pick out a couple of nice outfits for Justin and have them delivered to the loft. I'll pay you later. And Emmett, I mean really nice or I won't pay at all."

Em jumped up and down while clapping his hands. "This is going to be so much fun! When do you need them?"

"Well, his shift ends at seven, so before that."

"Wait! What? Today? You're talking about today?!"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Brian asked.

"No, of course not. I need to run...so much work to do! And Brian, so sweet that you know his work schedule!" 

Brian flipped Emmett off and turned to Justin, who was emerging from the kitchen. "Hey, Tongue Boy, meet me at the loft after work." 

\-------------

Justin let himself into the loft, thinking that Brian wouldn't be home for another hour. He was surprised to see that the lights were on and he heard a noise in the bedroom. "Hey, Brian, are you alone?"

"Yeah, get your ass in here!" 

Justin headed for the bedroom and stopped when he saw Brian lying on the bed with _lots_ of clothes around him. "You've been busy today. Did you get any work at all done this afternoon?" He looked more closely at the clothes. "Brian, this doesn't look like your style."

"That's because it's your style. And I didn't go shopping for them, Emmett did. And before you say anything, you earned them."

"What did I do to earn them?" Justin sounded a bit hesitant. 

"You helped me for hours last night. You can't work for free and I know you need clothes. It's _not_ a big deal. Don't make anything out of it!" Brian added when he saw the sparks in Justin's eyes.

"Okay. No big deal. I got it," Justin said, but he couldn't stop smiling. "Can I at least try them on for you?"

Brian stretched his long body, lit a cigarette, and motioned his hand towards the clothes. "You can do whatever you like with them. I'll just lie here for a while."

Justin picked up the clothes and took them into the bathroom. There were a lot of them; at least five different outfits and they all looked very nice and expensive. He chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a white slim tee and put them on.

\--------------

"Not bad, but you should take them off."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it. Slowly." 

Justin met the challenge in Brian's look and began to undress. Brian tried to look uninterested but the bulge in his pants gave him away. By the time Justin took off outfit number four Brian's cock was lying against his stomach and leaking precum. Justin bent down and licked from Brian's balls all the way up to the tip of his cock and sucked the precum off the head before walking towards the bathroom.

"This is the last one." Justin slowly unbuttoned his shirt, stopped to play with his nipple ring, and gasped when he tugged hard on it. 

Brian bit his lip and his eyes got a dark, lusty look. Justin opened his pants and turned around and bent over as he took them off. When he pushed his underwear down Brian got a good look at his hole. It was open and glistening with lube.

"Jesus, Justin!" Brian jumped off the bed and pushed Justin down onto it. In seconds he had on a condom and entered Justin from behind. "So fucking hot," he panted as he slid inside. 

\-------------

Brian arrived at Babylon with Ted and Michael. He ordered a beer and tried to listen to Michael's work story and tried really hard not to look for Justin. Emmett had made it very clear that the last outfit was a surprise. He would help Justin with it and they would meet the rest of the gang later. Half an hour later the crowd on the dance floor parted as Emmett and Justin walked over to the bar. Em looked colorful, as usual, but it was Justin everyone was staring at. 

He wore a thin, red short sleeved shirt, thick black leather bands around his wrists, and the tightest possible black pants. When he walked through the glittery rain some of it stuck to his hair making him look even more gorgeous. He stopped in front of Brian and slowly turned around, making sure Brian got a good look at him.

"You like?"

"Fuck yeah!" Brian practically carried Justin through the crowd and into the back room. Emmett looked very pleased with himself.

"Uhm, Brian, I can walk by myself, you know." 

Finally in the back room, Brian walked them into an empty spot. He was just about to kiss Justin when a tall blond guy came up behind him. 

"Want to share, Kinney?"

"Fuck off." 

"Hey! Don't be like that. What's wrong with sharing?" 

"I said, fuck off!"

Brian dragged Justin even further into the room to a dark corner. "You look amazing...so fucking sexy...that shirt and those leather bands." Brian stopped and licked at Justin's wrist then finally kissed him. After a minute he took one step back and ordered Justin to turn around. "Justin, your ass in those pants is probably the hottest, sexiest thing I've ever seen. The pants need to come off."

Justin pushed them down just under his ass and Brian turned them both around so that Justin was facing the room and he could stand behind him. Brian loved to look out over the back room while he fucked; loved the sounds, the smell, and the darkness. 

Justin felt Brian's lubed finger pressing inside of him. He pushed backward and Brian gasped when his finger slid all the way inside. "One more, Brian. Hurry up!" 

Brian smiled and slid another finger inside of Justin, slowly finger fucking him while biting his neck. He pushed his cock between Justin's legs, hitting his balls every time. 

"Fuck me, please Brian, fuck me, fuck me," Justin chanted. Some of the guys standing beside them joined in. It was like music to Brian's ears, all the horny men telling him to fuck Justin. Justin's hard body writhed under his hands, his hole so tight and warm. 

Brian pulled his fingers out of Justin and quickly put on a condom, finally sliding his cock inside to the sound of ten men sighing around him. He fucked Justin hard and fast and whispered in his ear the whole time, "So fucking hot, Justin. You're so sexy with those leather bands, I want to tie you up." Brian took a deep breath and slammed into Justin over and over again. "Open your eyes, Justin. Look at all the guys watching you getting fucked. They have never seen anything hotter."

Justin jerked his cock hard and fast, his other hand holding onto Brian's hip, pulling him close. He shouted when he came and the men watching them sped up their own movements. When Brian came deep inside of Justin the whole room vibrated with lust.

Justin knelt in front of Brian, pulled off the condom, and licked him clean. When he was done he stood up and pushed the last bit of cum into Brian's mouth. 

Brian smiled at him. "Your tongue is doing a great job today." 

\-------------

"Dance with me, Brian," Justin sighed against Brian's chest. Brian took his hand and walked them out of the back room and onto the dance floor. 

Brian moved behind Justin and wrapped his arms around him. He licked down Justin's neck and whispered to him, "I keep picturing you naked in the bathroom putting lube on your hole before opening yourself up. I need to see you do that sometime." He rocked slowly against Justin's ass. 

After a while Justin started to move his hips in circles, making sure he pushed against Brian's dick as often as possible. He smiled when he felt it swell.

Brian breathed into Justin's ear, "I swear to God, your ass is going to be the death of me." 

Justin turned around in his arms. "Yeah, you like my ass?" 

Brian placed Justin's hand on his cock. "What do you think?" 

Justin smiled up at him. "Want me to take care of that for you?"

"No, not now. I need to find Michael."

\----------------

Back at the bar Brian ordered them shots and a bottle of water. He turned to Emmett. "Well done, Honeycutt. Didn't know you had it in you." 

Emmett let that comment pass. "It was fun and Justin has a great body...those strong legs, his pale skin, and those eyes...so wonderfully blue." Em sighed and looked at Justin.

"Snap out of it!" 

Emmett just smiled and winked at Brian.

Brian finished his drink and went over to Michael. “Let’s dance, Mikey." Michael practically jumped up and looked at Justin with a triumphant smile. 

Brian and Michael danced for a while before Brian started to talk to him. "Michael, I know you don't like Justin, but could you please stop treating him like shit?"

"Why? Why is it so important to you how I treat him? It's not like he's your boyfriend. He's just another trick. I really don't see why you bother spending time with him. Sure, he's hot but so are many guys and..."

Brian pulled him closer. "Listen, Michael. Yes, he is hot. But he is also funny as hell and very smart. Give him a chance. You might just like him. Do it for me." He kissed Michael and was momentarily distracted by a guy who tried to put his hands down his pants. It took him a while to convince the trick that he wasn't interested. Some people just didn't get the meaning of a 'fuck off' and a death glare. When he turned back around, Mikey was gone.

Brian went looking for Michael and found him standing next to Justin at the bar. Justin was moving to the music when Mikey whispered something to him. Brian shook his head, thinking that Justin wasn't going to take much more from Michael before snapping. He waited for the explosion but was surprised when Justin laughed and looked at Michael with nothing but kindness showing on his face. Justin said something back to Mikey, who giggled.

Brian felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He walked over to Mikey and Justin, slinging one arm around each of them and kissing them both on their cheeks. "You're sleeping at the loft tonight, Tongue Boy." Justin blushed and nodded. "Want a lift Mikey?"

"No, I can get a ride with Ted." Mikey smiled and turned to Ted and Emmett.

Emmett gave Michael a hug and said, "I'm very proud of you, Honey. If it makes you feel any better, neither one of us can wrap our minds around the fact that Brian has a boyfriend. And Brian himself doesn't have a clue that he has one."


End file.
